Seven  Os Sete Pecados Capitais
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Pecar: cometer pecado; cometer falhas. Pecador - Aquele que peca: Draco Malfoy. Seu pecado: Hermione Granger.


_**Seven – Os Sete Pecados Capitais.**_

_**xxx**_

_**Pecador.**_

_**Aquele que peca:**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

**Luxúria.**

_Significado:_ Exuberância; Sensualidade.

A **luxúria** (do latim _luxuriae_) é o desejo passional e egoísta por todo o prazer sensual e material. Também pode ser entendido em seu sentido original: "deixar-se dominar pelas paixões".

Segundo a Doutrina Católica, é um dos sete pecados capitais e consiste no apego aos prazeres carnais, corrupção de costumes; sexualidade extrema, lascívia e sensualidade.

_É a luxúria, nascida dentre a paixão, que se transforma em ira quando insatisfeita. A luxúria é insaciável, e é um grande demônio. Conheça-a como o inimigo."_

_Krishna_

_**xxx**_

**Vaidade.**

_Significado: _Desejo exagerado de atrair a admiração ou as homenagens dos outros; Ostentação; Presunção; Futilidade; Orgulho.

A **soberba** é um dos sete pecados capitais, sendo o mesmo pecado associado à orgulho excessivo, arrogância e vaidade.

_**xxx**_

**Avareza.**

_Significado: _Apego demasiado aos bens materiais; Mesquinhez.

É o apego excessivo e descontrolado pelos bens materiais e pelo dinheiro, priorizando-os e deixando Deus em segundo plano. É considerado o pecado mais tolo por se firmar em possibilidades.

A avareza opõe-se à virtude da generosidade.

_**xxx**_

**Inveja.**

_Significado: _Desgosto ou pesar pelo bem dos outros; Desejo violento de possuir o bem alheio; Cobiça.

O invejoso ignora tudo o que é e possui para cobiçar o que é do próximo.

_**xxx**_

**Gula.**

_Significado: _Grande amor a boas _iguarias._

**Gula** é o desejo insaciável, além do necessário, em geral por comida, bebida ou intoxicantes.

Esse pecado também está relacionado ao egoísmo humano: querer ter sempre mais e mais, não se contentando com o que já tem, uma forma de cobiça.

_**xxx**_

**Ira.**

_Significado: _Cólera; Raiva.

É o intenso e descontrolado sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor que pode ou não gerar sentimento de vingança. É um sentimento mental que conflita o agente causador da ira e o irado.

A ira torna a pessoa furiosa e descontrolada com o desejo de destruir aquilo que provocou sua ira, que é algo que provoca a pessoa.

_**xxx**_

**Preguiça.**

_Significado: _Negligência; Moleza; Indolência; Vadiagem.

Caracterizado pela pessoa que vive em estado de falta de capricho, de esmero, de empenho, em negligência, desleixo, morosidade, lentidão e moleza, de causa orgânica ou psíquica, que a leva à inatividade acentuada.

_**xxx**_

Os passos dela despertavam algo diferente. Era como se pudesse identificá-la pelo simples som dos seus sapatos batendo no chão. Seu andar despreocupado, seu visível olhar de repulsa e desgosto lhe atraíam mais do que qualquer olhar malicioso que alguma mulher havia lhe lançado.

O jeito como crispava os lábios e franzia a testa lhe gerava tanta delicadeza e ingenuidade quanto uma boneca de porcelana.

Ela parava à sua frente, analisando seu egocentrismo puro, com as mãos na cintura e os olhos semicerrados. O corpo inclinado para o lado, apoiando-se em si mesma, como sempre fizera.

O cabelo rebelde contrastava com seu rosto juvenil e contente em diversas situações como quando se encontrava com seus amigos – **amigos**? Se é que podia chamar um traidor de sangue e um testa rachada de amigos. Na visão dele eram apenas dois infortúnios, assim como ela era em sua vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era fundamental. Não que soubesse...

Sua aparente fragilidade feminina, logo substituída pela agilidade e força de um leão a fazia atraente aos seus olhos. O seu espírito ofídico esperando o momento certo para dar o bote no oponente era encantador.

Tantas vezes a observara ir e vir da biblioteca. O jeito como seus olhos percorriam os livros, como se quisessem devorá-los em apenas alguns segundos. Ah... como Draco Malfoy desejava que ela o olhasse daquela forma profunda e tentadora. Seria apenas mais alguns passinhos para o inferno pessoal dele.

A forma como ela se vestia. Não se importava com a aparência, e por mais que roupas indecentes agradassem à Draco Malfoy, pensar no que havia debaixo daquela roupa extremamente larga de Hermione Granger agradava ainda mais.

Ele invejava aqueles que eram ditos amigos dela. Ele sentia ódio de todos aqueles seguidores dela, que a admiração e podiam demonstrar isso.

Ele queria fazê-la dele, para nunca mais soltá-la. Não dividiria com ninguém. Apenas a teria para si mesmo.

O poder que ela desconhecia que tinha sobre ele sempre existiria. Ela era como sua própria força de gravidade, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto. E ao mesmo tempo repelindo-o com todo aquele ódio acumulado em todos aqueles anos.

Tantos sonhos com Hermione Granger. Tantos desejos e pedidos intermináveis. Quantas chances de dizer o que sentia quando a vira sozinha, principalmente na biblioteca.

Ele tinha medo. Medo de ser mais odiado, repudiado e ridicularizado. E ele sabia que nunca correria atrás dela como ela mereceria. Draco Malfoy pecava nesse ponto. Era preguiçoso. No quesito amor nem se fala!

**Ela **era o seu mais doce **pecado.**

Hermione Granger era o único pecado que lhe atraía e não lhe causava uma maior repulsa de si mesmo.

Mas ela nunca saberia disso, pois ele já pecara demais.

Não queria cometer mais erros em sua vida.

**Draco Malfoy **era um pecador.

E **Hermione Granger **era a sua luxúria, vaidade, avareza, inveja, gula, ira, preguiça.

Ela era seus sete pecados capitais.

_**xxx**_

**n/autora: Não sei se ficou exatamente como eu queria. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem. E sinto muito, eles não acabaram juntos. :( Nem sempre podemos ser felizes, certo? Nos contentamos apenas com os sonhos.**

**Ah é! Dou todos os créditos ao Wikipédia, por me ajudar a montar os sete pecados capitais lá no início. **

**Beijos.**


End file.
